Stay
by xCholericX
Summary: NaruxSasuxNaru Sasuke gets caught in a storm and stays the night at Naruto's apartment, will he finally get to tell Naruto his feelings for him?


The wind was blowing fiercely against the apartment windows. The rain had started nearly five minutes ago, and already it had turned into large hail. The sound of it pounding against the roof and walls, made him glad that he was inside. The blonde, was comfortably dressed in a black tank top and sweat pants. The shirt showed his muscles nicely, emphasizing his perfectly toned torso. He looked outside, from his bedroom window, his soft locks of hair hanging loosely in front if his eyes. The hail was starting to damage some of the trees outside, and a few of the gutters had started to clog. There would be a large clean-up crew tomorrow morning. It was cold, he smiled at the thought of hot chocolate, the three marks on each cheek made his grin more prominent. He walked into the kitchen and started boiling water. There was a loud knock at his apartment door, odd…who would visit him in _this_ weather. Naruto opened the door to see a raven haired seventeen year old standing in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto cried in alarm, Sasuke was soaking wet, with mud staining his shorts, presumably from running.

"Oi, do you mind if I crash here until the storm lets up?" Naruto nodded and let Sasuke in. He told Sasuke to make himself at home, while he went to go get a change of clothes for his comrade.

When he came back, he handed the clothes to Sasuke.

"The bathroom is down the hall to your right."

"Arigato." Sasuke walked down to the bathroom to change, leaving Naruto with his thoughts.

Naruto had liked Sasuke for little over a year now. He knew that it wasn't natural for a guy to like another guy, but he couldn't help it. It had affected him slightly, at first, when he realized his feelings towards Sasuke. He was in denial in the beginning, but then he gradually came to accept it, going back to his usual persona of a loud obnoxious idiot; besides, Sasuke would probably be disgusted in him if he ever found out. He wouldn't let his 'crush' affect his life.

Naruto wasn't actually like how everyone saw him. He was centered, intelligent, skilled and quiet, when he was alone. Iruka had told him a long time ago, to create another personality, so that people couldn't find out his weaknesses. When he was younger, the entire Konoha village hated him, many tried to hurt him. If he had been himself, the people would have known that he was in pain, and continued in their beatings, getting contentment from his misery. But if one doesn't change from a positive attitude, the people eventually become bored, and move on. Naruto had kept up his appearance perfectly.

Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, making Naruto stare. The black shirt that he had given him was fitted, showing off his muscles, the pants were a little big making them hang loosely around his hips, showing a small amount of skin. Naruto was in a daze, staring at Sasuke, memorizing how he looked in that moment.

"Oi Dobe, you're water's boiling over." Naruto immediately snapped out of it and ran to the kitchen;

"Kuzo!" he hurriedly pulled the kettle off of the stove, burning his arm in the process. Ignoring the pain Naruto placed the kettle on the counter and pulled out two cups along with chocolate powder. He made the hot chocolate quickly, and passed a cup to the six foot four inch boy standing in his living room.

"Thanks." He said, sipping the hot drink. Sasuke noticed the burn on Naruto's left wrist.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said with worry. Naruto smiled at Sasuke's concern.

"I'm fine." He said softly. Sasuke noticed his quiet voice, so unlike the Naruto he had been teamed up with for five years.

Throughout those years, Sasuke had begun to admire him, his admiration grew to infatuation and in his infatuation he eventually grew to love him. Yes, the 'stone cold' Uchiha was in love with someone; not just anyone, but the man that was his best friend, and his rival. It didn't mean that he was gay, far from it, he was attracted to girls…but Naruto did something to him that he couldn't explain. Every time the blonde smiled, he would get short of breath; when he saw his body, he felt his stomach flutter, Naruto made him feel thing's that he'd never felt before, he felt weak and strong, happy and sad at the same time. He made him feel complete.

Naruto noticed his comrade's silence, and started making conversation.

"So where were you when it started hailing?" he asked, the two boys sat down on the couch.

"I was at the Ramen stand." _Looking for you._ "It started hailing and the stand was closing up, your apartment was the closest place I could think of." He said; a mild blush on his pale face.

"But Sasuke, I thought you didn't like ramen, you're always complaining when we go for it." He said in that obnoxious whining voice he so often did. Sasuke just laughed.

"That's because every time we go, you always conveniently forget your wallet and I end paying." Naruto blushed; he didn't forget his wallet _that_ often, did he? Now that he thought of it….

"SUMIMASEN! I never noticed that! I promise I'll pay you back Sasuke-kun!" he said loudly; Sasuke winced, what had happened to the quieter Naruto he had seen just moment before?

"That's okay, you don't have to." He said, looking outside. The storm wasn't giving up. It looked like he'd definitely be staying the night; a smile crept onto his face. Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze to the window.

_It looks like Sasuke will be staying the night_. Naruto smiled.

After a long silence Naruto stood up.

"Would you like the couch or the bed?" He asked when he felt they sat there long enough.

"The couch is fine, arigato." Naruto went to the closet and pulled out a spare blanket and pillow.

"Mase." Naruto smiled his own smile, not a fake, letting his appearance slip once more for the second time that night. Sasuke caught this.

flashback

_Sasuke had been convincing himself to tell Naruto of his love, all night. _

_What if he doesn't accept me?_

_What if he's disgusted?_

…_what if he shares the same feelings?_

_After hours of contemplation he had decided. He would tell Naruto tonight. The raven haired boy ran through Konoha searching for Naruto. The Ramen stand was the first place he looked. It was empty, the owner was closing up. _

"_You'd better get home, you wouldn't want to get caught in the storm." The owner said leaving his stand. Sasuke watched the older man walk away, when he was finally gone it started to rain heavily. _

_Kuzo!_

_Sasuke tried remembering who lived closest, Naruto! He smiled and dashed towards Naruto's apartment._

end flashback

It was dark out now and the storm still wasn't letting up.

"Well… if there isn't anything else, then I think I'm going to go to bed." Naruto said moving over to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Well…erm…there is one thing." _Come on! You can do it Uchiha! Just tell him that you love him! It's not that hard. Three simple words._

"Nani?" Naruto looked inquisitively at his secret love.

"Well I…I just wanted to tell you…" This wasn't going as he had imagined. "well, that…I-I…"

"Yes?"

"I LOVE YOU!" Sasuke yelled; Naruto looked at him with pure shock, he dropped his glass of water, causing it to shatter. He didn't seem to care. He stepped over the glass and walked to his bedroom.

Sasuke was beyond confused. He had expected different reactions, but not one of silence. He sat down on the couch thinking about what it meant. All of his thoughts concluded one thing. Rejection.

Naruto thought about Sasuke's outburst. He loved him! Sasuke actually loved him! Naruto was almost doing back flips he was so excited. He would march right back into that room, and kiss the mind out of him. (A/N sorry, I couldn't think of a better line) He took a deep breath and walked back into the living room. Sasuke stood up immediately when Naruto entered through the door way. Blushing heavily he looked away from those blue eyes string back at him.

"I-I was just joking around, you know, because I know that you don't love me, haha it was all just-" Naruto had walked up to him and placed a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"I love you, Sasuke." He said lightly; pulling Sasuke's head closer to his, Naruto brushed his lips over Sasuke's, savoring the moment. Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's, ecstatic that his feelings were returned. Naruto leant into the kiss, running his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sasuke complied, opening his mouth, letting their tongues fight for dominance. He tugged at Naruto's shirt, pulling it over his head. Naruto did the same, the two boys pressing against each other; Naruto ran his fingers over Sasuke's pale skin. Sasuke kissed his neck, lingering on the sensitive spot under his ear. They moved down the hall, bumping in to walls, too caught up in their passion. They grabbed at each other, moving into the bedroom Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed, climbing on top of the blonde.

The next morning Sasuke woke up and looked outside, the storm still hadn't let up.

_It looks like I'll be staying the night…again. _He smiled.

Yeah, yeah I know Sasuke is ooc in this, but its just so much fun making him all like 'Naru-chan is my koi .' anywhoo, I'm unsure whether to leave this as a oneshot or continue for another couple chapters, with an alternate ending to this chapter. Reviews are appreciated…. And my comp won't let me review, does anyone know why?


End file.
